A problem exists in construction of structures with regard to sealing the structures against degrading elements in general and moisture in particular. The problem, for example only, is understood in the art with regard to concrete masonry units with walls that have an exterior veneer, such as brick for example only. Presently, once the wall is built, prior to installation of the brick veneer, the surface of the wall is covered with a waterproof flashing. This covering is required to be held in place and sealed. The current state of the art is to use a termination bar. Termination bars are typically long metal bars about one inch wide and are attached to the top of the base wall with screws. The termination bar is designed to cover the top edge of the flashing attached to the face of the wall. Typically, installation of the termination bar requires two people with power tools to install screws through the termination bar and the flashing into the wall. Thereafter additional waterproofing may be added along the top of the termination bar and in fact additional sealant usually is required to seal the termination bar itself.
This is a time consuming and exacting process. It is labor intensive and relatively expensive. Further, the termination bar must be attached after the waterproof flashing is attached to the wall. Thus, typically, the prior art termination bar is installed just before the brick veneer is added, limiting the amount of time available for inspection to see if it was installed properly. Still further, termination bars presently are constructed of metal and are therefore difficult to modify when construction requires it. That is, corners, both interior and exterior bending corners, require the termination bar to be cut and bent on site which requires precision use of metal saws. When the corner is not a right angle corner but is instead a rounded or curved corner the process of modifying a current termination bar is extremely difficult and nearly impossible for the ordinary person. Additionally, the termination bar typically does nothing to reinforce the joint surface to which it is attached and in fact may weaken it.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for an improved flashing attachment that is easy to use, simple to install, is relatively inexpensive, requires no power tools to install, and is quickly adaptable to provide flashing attachment at corners, interior, exterior and both straight and curved.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved flashing attachment apparatus and method that is easy to use, simple to install, is relatively inexpensive, requires no power tools to install, and is quickly modifiable without power tools and saws to provide flashing attachment at corners, interior, exterior and both straight and curved. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved flashing attachment that may be applied to a surface well in advance of the application of a veneer to the surface and prior even to the application of a waterproof flashing to the surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved flashing attachment that requires no additional sealant once installed and which provides additional joint reinforcement to the joint in the locations where it is attached.